


Fixed

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You are a cop who saves Daniel after the hostage situation.





	1. Chapter 1

When you saw that android on the roof, trying to negotiate with that negotiating android, you didn’t see a machine which had become a destruction machine. You saw a man, whose whole life had just crumpled down. You saw how his face twisted in mental pain, as the little girl – Emma – screamed for help while he was holding her. He cared for her. He didn’t want her to die.

“You have to trust me, Daniel! Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine.” RK800, Connor, said after he had agreed on almost everything Daniel had asked from him. You saw Daniel’s LED blink between yellow and blue, before it settled on blue. You knew what was going to happen.

“I trust you.” Daniel said and let Emma down. That was the point when you pushed yourself on the roof, shoving your colleague from your way.

“Officer L/N! Get back here right now!” you heard your boss shouting, but you didn’t care. You couldn’t let that android just to get shot.

But you weren’t fast enough. The air echoed with sharp bangs, the blue blood was spilled everywhere, Emma screamed… and you looked in horror as Daniel fell to his knees, soaked on his own blood.

“You lied to me, Connor…” he said with a weak, distorted voice and you gave Connor a glare. He ignored it and just stared at Daniel with a cold gaze.

“You lied to me.”

—

It wasn’t easy, but you had your boss, Captain Fowler, assured that you could fix Daniel and get him to tell why and how he turned into deviant, what was going on inside his head while he shot his master. And then Cyberlife could tear him apart and make sure there would be no more deviant androids by examining Daniel’s false programming.

Of course, that wasn’t your intention at all. You were going to fix Daniel and take him to Canada. There would be no android laws and he could build a life of his own there. Cyberlife was informed by your intentions and provided you with spare parts so you could fix Daniel.

The fixing was a slow and long process. Mainly, because Daniel didn’t trust you and didn’t let you touch him voluntarily. But after you had fixed his legs and arms, you let Daniel alone for a few days. You didn’t try to get him talk, you didn’t try to fix him further. His voice module was damaged, and his face had large parts missing. But you wanted him to see that you just wanted to help and not fix him by force, but you also wanted that he didn’t have to just be on the bed of your spare room, because his torso was all that was left of him. You also didn’t want to seem like you didn’t come with the best intentions. And though Cyberlife and DCPD assumed you did your job and were about to manipulate Daniel, but you honestly wanted to just help him.

You had bought him some books and told him that he can watch movies on your TV if he wanted to. And he came to you on a very late evening and asked if you could fix his voice module and face. And for the first time, he didn’t fight back as you took the damaged voice module out and plugged the new voice module in. Or when you put missing pieces of his face on their spots and it looked like it was intact in the first place. You investigated Daniel’s face for a while, then smiled and gave Daniel a tap on his shoulder.

“I’ll take you to Canada tomorrow.” you said to him, smiled at him once more and went to sleep.

The next morning, the androids were freed and you looked the people cheering about it on the television, you had your hands over your mouth and if you weren’t so shocked, you would have been crying from joy and smiled like crazy.

And when you saw Daniel, you jumped onto him and hugged him so tightly that if he was a human, he would have choked.

He hugged you back after you had told him about androids winning. And he also asked you if he could stay with you, as you were the first person who wasn’t scared about him being a deviant and he had grown to care about you. You were shocked about his question, but then you smiled and hugged him again.

“Of course you can stay with me.” you muttered against his shoulder, tears of joy brimming in your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Fixed by request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: super bad writing

It had been two months after the Android Revolution.

After you had taken Daniel in, you had slowly developed feelings for him. You always surprised yourself staring at him and smiling unconsciously, but when he smiled back, you turned your head away and blushed.

He was an android and still really distrustful against humans. And even though you had fixed him up and he trusted you, you couldn’t help thinking he had always a “fight and run” mode ready for action - because his previous family thought he was a machine and nothing more. That he could be just thrown away and that’s it, just like you bought a new phone even though the old still worked fine.

You had always hated people who thought that androids were just machines. But when the androids started their peaceful demonstrations, people realized that androids weren’t at all that bad. Or at least the majority of people thought that.

Daniel helped you around the house, even though you had told him that he doesn’t have to. But it was part of his programming and that could have been the reason he enjoyed cleaning.

Your friends teased you about Daniel, because your crush on him could have been seen from kilometers away. Only Daniel seemed not to realize it. Maybe it was a great thing, you didn’t want to mess up his head too much in this point.

Until one day he came to you, eyebrows furrowed and he seemed like he had been thinking about something really hard.

“Hey, Daniel?” you asked him when he had stared at the wall for a good five minutes. He turned his gaze to you, and his gaze flickered between your eyes and lips for a moment.

Then it happened. He placed a quick kiss on your lips.  
“Sorry.” he murmured and right after that, he stood up and walked to his room. You touched your lips absentmindedly, did that just happen?

After sitting on the sofa for fifteen minutes, you stood up and slowly walked towards Daniel’s room. You knocked lightly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” you heard him say quietly and you slowly opened the door. He was sitting beside his desk, a book in front of him. He didn’t lift his gaze on you so you just walked across his room.

“Why you are saying sorry?” you asked and sat down on his bed. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“I kissed you.” he whispered and you smiled.

“I know. Uh… why did you kiss me?”

“I- I don’t know. I just felt like it. You are all that runs in my head and I just… want to make you feel safe, to hold you, to-.” he still spoke really quietly and his talking cut off. You swallowed.

“I like you, Daniel. And… if you really feel that way about me, I’d say you like me too.” you said and smiled at him again. You took his hand which was resting on his thigh and squeezed it.

“You are really handsome, you know that?” you asked and laughed a bit when Daniel blushed at the compliment. You placed a kiss on his cheek before you made your way back to the living room.


End file.
